


Invincible

by Tokizaurus



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokizaurus/pseuds/Tokizaurus
Summary: A Kyoru drabble set during the moments immediately following the breaking of the curse. "I really do love you. And that feeling is invincible." Manga-based.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first fic I’ve written in a decade, and the first one I’ve published in longer than that. I’m so incredibly nervous! I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism anyone can offer, as I’ve been out of the loop so long and frankly have no idea what I’m doing. Plus, I fully plan on writing more Furuba fics in the future, so learning from my mistakes will help me put out better quality writing later!
> 
> This is a drabble for now, but I’m planning to make add more chapters later on to make this fic a collection of Kyoru drabbles. This fic is dedicated to all my dearies at the Fruits Basket discord, without whom I likely never would have found the inspiration to attempt fanfiction ever again. We are doing our best to revive this old yet still-beloved fandom with in-depth discussion, analyses, and new fandom creations!

_It’s over._

The breaking of the curse sets off a chain-reaction within Kyo, and he can practically feel the floodgates open within him. He clings to Tohru like a lifeline, reeling from the shock and the torrential onslaught of emotions that the sudden breaking has unleashed on his fragile psyche.

Tohru’s words from only minutes before resound in his mind and tug him back toward reality. _“I really do love you. And that feeling is invincible.”_ He realizes that what occurred just before the curse broke may have been an even more monumental moment than the abrupt absence of the spirit that has possessed him his entire life. Suddenly, there’s no longer a reason to maintain the metaphorical wall that he built and worked so hard to keep between him and Tohru. Her profound forgiveness, coupled with the long-overdue confession of his true feelings for her, has freed him more than the curse breaking ever could.

After their long and tear-filled embrace, he and Tohru finally break apart. Suddenly, her eyes light up as she’s visibly struck by some notion. Kyo watches in silence as she scrambles to pick up the red and bone-colored juzu beads scattered across the cement. Standing, she returns to Kyo’s side, clutching the beads tightly in one hand and reaching for his hand with the other.

As he wraps his fingers around hers, it occurs to Kyo that he could be perfectly happy never to let go of her hand again.

Tohru looks up at him soberly. “Kazuma-san,” she says quietly, which is quickly met with a grin and an enthusiastic nod from Kyo. Laughing, they dash excitedly in the direction of dojo, hand in hand, to share this moment with Kazuma and any other of the now-free cursed Sohmas they might meet along the way.

Honestly, Kyo could have spent the entire rest of the day reveling in his new-found freedom with Tohru alone, but he knows that she needs to see Yuki and Shigure and Momiji and all the rest, and share with them the one thing she’s never been allowed with her dearest friends: an embrace. Kyo figures the rest of the once-cursed Sohmas will make appearances throughout the rest of the day. He pictures in his mind the male Sohmas all lining up to receive a hug from Tohru, and the image fills him with mirth and, admittedly, a twinge of jealousy.

His musings are interrupted by the lilting sound of Tohru’s laughter, and he peeks over at her. His heart flutters at the blissful smile on her face and the joyful tears that continue to well from her eyes. He’s overwhelmed with the need to kiss her again - an urge he’s felt before but never, ever dreamed of acting upon until this day.

Kyo gradually slows to a halt and gently pulls Tohru toward him. He gives her his softest and most tender smile, and Tohru blushes to see it. But her eyes are not wide open with shock like they were when he kissed her back at the hospital, and she returns his kiss eagerly. When their lips meet, the word Tohru used earlier resounds in Kyo’s mind.

_Invincible._

The power of that word triggers a resolve within him. No matter what happens over the course of the next few days, no matter how his father reacts or what the future might throw at them, his and Tohru’s love for each other is invincible. His heart pounding, Kyo squeezes her hand as they resume their rapid pace toward the dojo, and toward their future together.


End file.
